


Baby powered.

by Freepoetynightmare



Series: Little Works. [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Regression, Caregiver, Classified AU, I have no idea if anyone is going to like this :/, Non-Sexual Age Play, Original Character(s), Superpowers, What am I doing?, like small and stuff, only littles have superpowers, real kids, they turned into kids again when regressed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28195575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freepoetynightmare/pseuds/Freepoetynightmare
Summary: Classified verse with a twist. The littles have superpowers, The caregivers have to keep them safe and others safe from superpowered tantrums.
Series: Little Works. [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853761
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Baby powered.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think! Comments and kudos are very nice. Ummmmm. This is my first Original work so I'm worried it's going to tank. :/

It was raining hard outside. To the point that it was pounding down on the windows and roof. Thunder roared every few minutes it seemed. It was the perfect weather for sleeping for Bastian. He was peacefully laying in bed when he heard a frightened scream and bolted upright and out of bed. He darted out into the hallway and tried to get his sleep filled brain to figure out who screamed.

He heard loud sobbing coming from Theo’s room. He just about got to the door when it flew open and a very scared toddler ran out and right into his legs. Theo screamed again before seeing who it was and attacked Bastian’s legs in a hug. Bastian gently picked the little up, “Shhh. It’s ok. Breath for me.” He muttered softly. Theo hiccuped as they shoved their face in Bastian’s neck whimpering. 

Bastian carried him downstairs and turned on the twinkle lights that were strung across the ceiling like stars. “You’re safe. Nothing can hurt you with me here.” Bastian promised sitting in the rocking chair with the child. 

Thunder roared again. Theo yelped. “It loud Baba!”

Bastian’s heart melted a little at the nickname. “I know.” Bastian needed to calm the little down before his powers acted up. He didn’t need anything to catch on fire right now. He racked his brain for the lyrics to the children songs he had studied. He knew that he knew some but in the heat of the moment he couldn’t remember a single word.

“Clap clap the thunder goes but you’re safe inside.” He sang quickly to distract Theo. 

Theo stared at him wide eyed. Bastian never sang. He didn’t really have to voice for it. It was rough and not at all soothing. But it was the only thing he had at the moment. “Baba singing?” 

Bastian nodded smiling, “Here in my arms you’re safe inside.” Was it a good song? No. Did it work to distract them? Well that’s all that matters until the storm passes.

“What’s going on?” Bastian and Theo looked over at the stairs where Candace was rubbing sleep from her eyes. 

“Baba singing!” Theo said excitedly. Bastian felt his cheek warm up and coughed. 

Candace smiled at them both. “Well don’t let me stop you.” She walked over and sat down cross legged on the floor next to the rocking chair. For a split second Bastian was worried he would hit her so he checked to make sure there was plenty of room for him to rock without bumping her.

“Safe from the rain, it’s warm inside. Here you are, Friends by your side.” Bastian continued rocking, singing a little louder to cover the clap of thunder. 

Theo and Candace were fixed on his face. He brushed off the uncomfortable feeling. They weren’t going to laugh at him. And if they did he just wouldn’t sing again. It didn’t matter.

“All together safe inside.” Bastian said reaching over and grabbing Candace’s hand. She might not have been in child mode but that didn’t mean she wouldn’t like some comfort too.

Bastian sang until Theo fell asleep on his chest. He stood knowing he was going to have to stay in the Little’s room until they were out of child mode and back to their normal grumpy teen self. Candace stopped him. “Thank you. For singing. It was nice.” 

“You’re just saying that because you’re...you.” Bastian said brushing the complement off.

Candace looked at him oddly. “I really mean it. You have a good voice.” 

That was a first. “Thank you. Now I think it’s a bit late?” He hinted.

She stuck her tongue out before heading back to bed. Bastian followed her up the stairs turning off the lights as he went. 

The storm had passed.


End file.
